Cartas a Hak
by Namikaze Nikkita
Summary: Yona trata de manejar su pérdida escribiendo cartas para mantener al día al amor de su vida
1. chapter 1

Hak:

No estoy realmente segura de cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que te fuiste, algunos días parecen ser sólo segundos, en los que pienso que todo esto es producto de mi imaginación y que en cualquier momento aparecerás detrás de cualquier árbol o esquina con las manos llenas de leña y soltando comentarios sarcásticos para ocultar tu cariño hacia los demás, sin embargo nunca llegas, hay otros días en que siento que han pasado años desde la última vez que escuché tu voz y eso me llena de desesperación, tanta que no como o duermo nada. Los chicos comienzan a preocuparse por mí, pasan las noches en las que creen que duermo profundamente, cosa que no he logrado hacer desde aquel día, haciendo planes sin sentido, discutiendo cual de mis nuevas versiones prefieren, si la catatónica, en la cuál sólo soy una muñeca que se mueve cuando ellos lo hacen, justo como cuando salimos del castillo, ¿recuerdas?, o la otra en donde rayó la locura e insisto que esperemos por ti durante semanas, ninguna les convence, lloran, pelean, se desesperan pero jamás llegan a una solución, sólo están de acuerdo en una cosa, me quieren de vuelta.

Je-Ha se acercó hoy, quería hablar, sin embargo la muñeca tomó mi lugar y se limitó a observarlo y a pesar de que nunca lo demostró y siempre fue dulce y paciente, pude sentir su frustración, aún así las únicas palabras que causaron suficiente impresión en mí como para recordarlas fueron: "Yona-chan, sobreviviste antes y te convertiste en este maravilloso ser, puedes hacerlo de nuevo, ¿lo intentarias? ¿Por nosotros?" Se marchó sin respuesta.

Yoon tiene una teoría, dice que tu partida fue el hilo que rasgó el telar, el sabe de todas las locuras y atrocidades que vivimos así que piensa que tu eras mi fortaleza, la compuerta de la presa de mi cordura, al marcharte, termine de romperme, estoy de acuerdo con eso, aunque en cierta manera me molesta que él crea que me aferraba a ti al ser la única conexión que me quedaba de la antigua princesa de Kouka que alguna vez fui.

En estos días sólo puedo soportar la compañía de ciertas personas, Kija, Je-Ha y Yoon están descartados al sentir que deben llenar el silencio con charlas sin sentido o creen que es buen momento para sermonearme. Shin-Ah, Ao y en algunos momentos Zeno son los únicos que consiento estén a mi lado, se limitan a acompañarme y dejarme en mi letargo, aunque a veces la rabia me llene al sentir la mirada llena de pena del dragón amarillo, me tragó las ganas de gritarle, no tiene caso y no quiero iniciar aquella rutina un tanto inocente de pelea, eso era nuestro, aunque debo admitir que es el único que realmente entiende lo que estoy pasando, ha visto partir a personas preciadas para él antes. Fue él quien me sugirió escribirte esta carta y de cierta manera me siento más como yo misma haciéndolo, siento que estoy hablando contigo otra vez y eso me tranquiliza, aunque me hace pensar que nunca te valore, no realmente, tu constante presencia en mi vida desde que éramos sólo unos niños me malcrió, siempre que miraba hacía atrás podía encontrarte, listo para apoyarme y protegerme, siempre a mi lado, siempre cerca, tanto que por un momento llegué a sentirte parte de mi, no podía concebir una vida sin ti, aún no puedo hacerlo y sé que eso es egoísmo, pero Hak, nuestra relación siempre se ha dado así, como sea nunca imaginé que sería necesario escribirte una carta, sobre todo porque cada vez que quería contarte algo o pedirte una opinión bastaba con alzar un poco mi tono y tu contestabas sin dudar, hoy cada vez que hago lo mismo el silencio es lo único que escucho.

Hak, tu lo sabes ¿verdad?, lo mucho que significas para mi, creo que al final de todo nuestros sentimientos estaban claros, ¿cierto?, disfrutamos esa fase de nuestra vida juntos, aquella que no sabíamos que existía pero que siempre estuvo ahí, esperando a que la notaramos, fue poco tiempo, realmente muy poco pero creo, quiero creerlo con todas mis fuerzas que te di una décima parte de la felicidad que tú me otorgaste. Cada promesa, cada mirada, cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, aclararon todo y lo grabaron con fuego en nuestros corazones y aún así, cada vez que lo recuerdo y regreso a esta realidad me permito odiarte, porque después de superar el hecho de que a tus ojos sólo era la princesa, decidiste irte y éso es algo que nunca voy a poder perdonarte.

No se si voy a poder seguir adelante con todo esto sin ti, sin mi confiable guardaespaldas, sin mi eterno mejor amigo, sin la persona que más he amado en mi vida, ni siquiera tengo ganas de intentarlo. ¿Tu que piensas que debería hacer?

Aún así, seguimos esperando por ti, así que apresúrate. ¿Cuando piensas volver a mi?

Hola gente!

Esta es una historia que he estado desarrollando ya por un tiempo... es en un formato que nunca habia intentado y sera corto.

Espero les guste.

Dejenme un review si?

Bye bye

:3


	2. Segunda carta

_Hak:_

 _Creo que cada día estoy mejorando un poco más, al menos ya se cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde tu partida, puedo decírtelo con total claridad: 3 meses exactos, ni un día más, ni uno menos y lo único que realmente puede darme aunque sea un poco de consuelo es saber que has vuelto a casa, a tu amada tribu del viento, yo también he regresado aunque será por corto tiempo, los chicos han dicho que harán lo que sea que yo desee y a pesar de que no estoy segura de que es lo que haré a continuación, si se que no puedo quedarme permanentemente._

 _La tribu sigue siendo tan cálida como antes, parece que Tae-Woo está haciendo un excelente trabajo como el nuevo general y aunque los habitantes lo respetan y obedecen sin rechistar, un velo de tristeza los cubre a todos, puedo entenderlos, es el mismo que pesa sobre mi todos los días, no sólo perdieron un protector o un líder, también perdieron a un miembro muy querido de su familia, aún asi nos recibieron con los brazos abiertos y ofrecieron su comida y hogares para nosotros, en ningún momento hicieron sentir a los chicos excluidos y eso me gusta, aunque todos me ofrecieron sus condolencias a mi, eso me hizo sentir frustrada y alegre en partes iguales. Hak, ¿siempre has tenido sentimientos por mi? ¿cuando empezaron? ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_

 _Todos parecen afectados, parece que tocaste muchas vidas sin darte cuenta, me siento tonta por no haberlo notado antes, por no haber visto al maravilloso hombre que había en ti._

 _Tae - Woo está más serio de lo usual y no sólo eso, perdió ese carácter despreocupado que lo hacía único y tal vez me equivoque pero parece que un bloque de piedra lo estuviera aplastando, como si la responsabilidad de ser el líder por fin estuviera calando en el, ya no se sienta en la entrada de la aldea como solía hacerlo y casi siempre puedo verlo con ojeras y los ojos rojos, cuando le pregunté al respecto sólo sonrió y dijo que no estaba en posición de decir nada sin antes mirarme en un espejo. Supongo que realmente me veo mal, aún así no me atrevo a hacerlo, no quiero conocer al despojo que dejaste detrás._

 _Han-Dae va por el mismo camino, perdió esa sonrisa fácil y usual positivismo, incluso dejó de bromear con Tae-Woo, parece que eras más importante para ellos de lo que les gustaría admitir, te extrañan, igual que yo._

 _Creo que sólo pueden soportarme por cortos períodos de tiempo, en su mirada puedo leer el reproche algunas veces, después de todo yo fui quien te apartó de casa, te obligue a esto y por ello ya no estas con nosotros, me culpan, pero no pueden odiarme o rechazarme porque tu los golpearias si lo hicieran, aún cuando no estás aquí sigues protegiéndome, tan típico de ti. No puedo molestarme con ellos por sus sentimientos, después de todo yo también me culpó._

 _Tae-Yeon está mejor físicamente, sus ataques han disminuido pero su ánimo ha decaído, aún así, creo que de todos nosotros él es el que lo está llevando mejor, aún es un niño pero parece entender todo con mayor claridad que los demás, no te culpa o a mi para el caso, aunque no sabe todo, está seguro de que lo que hiciste fue por una buena razón, se lo repite hasta el cansancio y aunque a veces lo escucho llorar mientras se dice esas palabras puedo ver que es muy fuerte, tanto como para esconder su dolor de su abuelo, quien lo necesita más que nunca, sabe que es su pilar._

 _Mundok, el es quien más me preocupa, esta peor que nadie, casi como yo, no puede aceptar que te hayas ido, ni siquiera se percata de lo que le rodea, se ha pasado los tres días que llevas aquí a tu lado, nadie puede moverlo y a penas si prueba bocado. Se lo que dirías, que todos aquí son como sus hijos, que le encantan los niños, que lo superará porque es un hombre fuerte, pero no es así, es cierto que los quiere a todos pero tú tenías un lugar especial en su corazón, tú eras su amado nieto, su más grande orgullo y yo se lo arrebate. Hak, tengo miedo, quiere reunirse contigo pero ¿que será de todos aquí si lo logra? ¿qué pasará si el nos deja? ¿qué debo hacer para ayudarlo? No se que hacer y a pesar de que se que está sufriendo no puedo disminuir su dolor, me siento impotente pero dime, ¿a quién podría ayudar si siento que mi vida se está drenando?_

 _Kija y Yoon quieren que nos establezcamos aquí, que olvidemos todo lo del viaje y nos quedemos, nadie se opuso, todos concuerdan en que he mejorado desde que llegamos, y aunque de alguna manera es cierto, no puedo darle todo el crédito al lugar, tal vez el escribirte estas cartas esté contribuyendo más de lo que creí._

 _Ellos quieren quedarse, argumentan mi salud tanto mental como física, que cada día empeora un poco más, ¿pero que puedo hacer si no siento ganas de seguir?_

 _Paso tanto tiempo como puedo a tu lado y aunque me gustaría mucho que fuera más no me lo permiten, después de un par de horas siempre aparecen Kija, Je-Ha o Yoon para llevarme de vuelta a la aldea, quiero quedarme para siempre junto a ti pero Mundok también insiste cada vez en que debo volver y ante sus palabras no puedo hacer nada, no puedo contradecirlo, sobre todo porque yo cause su dolor._

 _Me alegra un poco que So-Woon cumpliera su palabra y dejará que descansaras aquí, no sé qué hubiéramos hecho si nos hubiera obligado a dejarte en cualquier lado, merecias estar en el lugar que naciste, el lugar que te vio crecer y siendo sincera no creo que nadie lo hubiera permitido o soportado, además te lo debía, después de todo fue por el que te fuiste. Quiere que vuelva a palacio y a pesar de que ahora puedo comprender un poco sus razones, el hecho de que mi padre probablemente estuviera de acuerdo en esta mascarada sólo por el bien de Kouka no significa que lo perdone, no puedo olvidar que el lo mató y provocó tu partida de manera indirecta. Dice que ahora que ya no estas necesito volver, que algo se le ocurrirá para explicar mi presencia, pero no lo aceptaré, ese ya no es mi lugar y no podría soportar estar tan cerca de el. Tampoco puedo escuchar las súplicas de los demás porque incluso si este lugar se siente increíblemente cálido, no puedo soportar estar aquí sin ti, tu presencia está en todos lados, ¿en serio creen que podría sentirme tranquila y mejorar aquí?_

 _Hak, me he convertido en una extranjera en mi país, a cualquier lado al que voy, sin importar en qué lugar esté, me siento como una extraña, eso nunca me paso estando contigo, sin importar si eran las montañas o una posada, a tu lado siempre se sintió como un hogar, ahora que no estás aquí ¿seré incapaz de volver a tener ese sentimiento?_

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo, algo atrasado pero cumpliendo la actualizacion de cada sabado._**

 ** _Espero que les guste, esta triste carta._**

 ** _Gracias por su reviews, espero seguir contando con su apoyo._**

 ** _Nos leemos el proximo sabado_**


	3. Tercera carta

_Hak:_

 _No puedo dormir, esta es la quinta vez que despierto desesperada y gritando esta noche, todo por culpa de esta terrible pesadilla y es que cada vez que cierro los ojos vuelvo a verlo tan claro como si estuviera pasando otra vez. Aún puedo sentir el aire seco y el calor característico de la tribu de la Tierra, el olor a sangre que predominaba en ese campo abierto que fungió como campo de batalla esa tarde, heridos y muertos esparcidos por donde quiera que miraras, sin embargo eso no es la peor parte de mi pesadilla. Nosotros de pie a la mitad de la masacre, me recuerdo corriendo a tu encuentro para comprobar que no tuvieras heridas de gravedad con Yoon y Zeno tras de mí, todos rodeandome y protegiéndome como siempre, So-Woon, el general Geun-Tae y el general Joo-Dooh frente a nosotros preparados para defender a su rey de la posible amenaza que serías, tu mirada atravesándolo no ayudaba y al final las palabras de mi primo contándome el sacrificio de mi padre por el pueblo que amaba pero que no podría proteger debido a su carácter suave, dijo que no era un cobarde y que fue su elección, recuerdo que aún sin apartar tus ojos de los de el extendiste tu mano hacia mi, una muda prueba de apoyo, un "Te lo dije" sin palabras, sin pensar la tome y me recargue en tu espalda, dejando ir mi rencor hacia mi padre, él era un hombre valiente que amaba a su pueblo más que a nada y eso también me incluía, aunque eso realmente no cambiaba nada, el era el asesino de mi padre, desicion de el o no, también puedo escuchar claramente la inspiración de sorpresa que So-Woon hizo al vernos, al notar como te abrazaba obsesivamente, aliviada de que estuvieras bien, ahora pienso que nos conocía demasiado como para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando entre nosotros, también sé que abrió la boca para decir algo pero jamás sabremos que era, porque justo en ese momento lo escuché, un sonido tan familiar que ahora sé debí haber reconocido y advertirles, una parte de mi mente, aquella que se entrenó para sobrevivir lo supo todo el tiempo; una cuerda tensandose, preparándose para lanzar una flecha. Lo demás fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude comprenderlo a detalle._

 _Dijiste que lo odiabas, que estabas preparado para matarlo en cuanto lo vieras, todos opinaban lo mismo, no te detendrian la próxima vez, te dejarían hacer lo que quisieras en cuanto a él, me gustaría que lo hubieran hecho, que te detuvieran. Supongo que somos iguales ¿no?, a pesar de lo que nos hizo, de lo que nos arrebató, los años que pasamos juntos, donde éramos inseparables y en donde juramos protegernos fueron más fuertes, creo que no podemos olvidarlos tan fácil._

 _Tu cuerpo se tenso y tus pies avanzaron con pasos ágiles y rápidos, demasiado para cualquier ojo humano, demasiado como para que los generales lo notaran, demasiado como para que pudiera hacer algo. Vi la flecha, supe exactamente cuál era su blanco y aún así no me moví, no se si paralizada por el terror por saber a quien atravesaría o luchando contra mi misma para no hacer lo que hiciste, no importa ahora, no hay vuelta atrás para lo que pasó, mi boca formó el nombre de So-Woon en un intento de advertencia pero tu ya te estabas moviendo, apartaste a los generales con un golpe y te interpusiste en el camino del proyectil y So-Woon, su cara jamás abandonará mi memoria, sorpresa e incredulidad se dibujaron cuando la flecha golpeó tu espalda, una réplica exacta de tu expresión, puedo decir con claridad que actuaste de acuerdo a tus instintos, no fue consciente y aún así lo protegiste, escuché los suspiros ahogados y sorprendidos de nuestros amigos, susurre tu nombre, pero claro, eras la bestia del trueno, muchas veces fui testigo de tus heridas, una sola flecha no podía acabar contigo, una sola no te detendría, ellos también lo sabían, los sobrevivientes, aquellos a los que les perdonamos la vida no tuvieron la misma piedad contigo y como si el mundo se moviera en cámara lenta una decena de flechas siguieron a la primera, todas clavándose en tu cuerpo, los generales reaccionaron, lanzándose hacia el enemigo pero yo no tenía ojos para nada más que esa escena, no podía apartarme a pesar de rogar que fuera irreal._

 _Tus piernas fallaron, demasiado débiles como para sostenerte y caíste hacia enfrente, en los brazos del que fuera tu mejor amigo, aún protegiéndolo, cubriendolo con tu cuerpo entero. Demasiado impactado como para hacer algo más So-Woon cayó al suelo contigo, abriste la boca para decir algo y la sangre escurrio por esta, fue entonces cuando grité y el mundo recuperó su velocidad, grité tu nombre una y otra vez, con la esperanza de que pudiera darte fuerzas, a mi voz le siguieron la de Je-Ha y Kija, la expresión aterrada de Shin-Ah, me moví, corrí hacia ti, pero nunca me parecía moverme lo suficientemente rápido como para alcanzarte, cayendo cada vez que daba un par de pasos, tal vez era producto del temblor que me invadió, no lo se, fue hasta que Zeno llego a mi lado e hizo que me apoyará en el que comencé a moverme realmente, cuando llegué tu sangre corría sin parar, formando un extraño charco a tus pies y So-Woon te sostenía con lágrimas en los ojos mientras te preguntaba el por que de tus acciones, la única respuesta que obtuvo fue una risa burlona y un débil no lo se. Tus ojos que estaban perdiendo ese brillo eléctrico que tantas veces me paralizó, me enfocaron, me llamaste princesa, con ese tono cínico que solías usar cuando vivíamos en palacio, me pediste que no llorara, que me ponía muy fea cuando lo hacía y fue hasta ese momento que note mi rostro empapado, idiota, ¿como pretendes que no lloré?, a mi mejor amigo se le escapa la vida frente a mí y yo no puedo hacer nada, lo único que pude hacer fue llamar tu nombre una y otra vez, estiraste tu mano, tocaste mi rostro y vi tus lágrimas, nunca te había visto llorar y eso para mi fue como si un cuchillo me atravesará, ¿donde estaba esa confianza, esa seguridad de que saldrías adelante?, entonces lo comprendí, incluso tú lo sabías, estabas muriendo, mi llanto se intensificó y te suplique que te quedarás, incluso te amenace con no perdonarte pero tu sonrisa triste no desapareció._

 _"Yona"... mi llanto se detuvo, el de So-Woon también, el demasiado sorprendido y yo perdida en los recuerdos que tu voz llamándome por mi primer nombre me traía. "Yona, lo siento, no podré volver contigo a Fugua. Yona... te amo" con éstas últimas palabras, esas que tanto callaste, que tanto te costaron decir, te despediste, tu fuerza, tu presencia, tu vida te abandonaron dejando sólo un cascarón vacío frente a mí, tu mano se deslizó y yo me aferre a ella, no recuerdo mucho después de eso, mi grito lleno de agonía cubrió el lugar, creo que detuvo la pelea por un momento o al menos eso fue lo que escuche de los chicos, ellos se unieron a la pelea, creo que esta vez no dejaron a nadie vivo, desahogando su dolor que competía con el mío, empuje a So-Woon fuera del camino, furiosa porque el te estuviera tocando, así que al final sólo yo cargue con tu peso, le rogué a Yoon que hiciera algo, no había herida que no pudiera curar pero él sólo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro aún en un mar de lágrimas, lo odie por eso, podía ayudar a cualquier extraño, salvarlo pero a ti, quien nos protegió siempre, te dejaría ir sin más, hoy sé que no fue su culpa, que realmente no pudo hacer nada, pero aún así hay días en que no puedo evitar sentir rencor hacia el. Recuerdo ver mis manos llenas de sangre ese día, supuse era tuya pero Shin-Ah dice que ataque a So-Woon, que tuvieron que separarme de él, no lo recuerdo, nada dentro de los dos días siguientes se registró en mi memoria._

 _Aún tengo muchas preguntas que me dan vueltas en la cabeza pero las principales son ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por que si decias que me amabas me abandonaste de esta manera? ¿Acaso los planes que hicimos durante el corto tiempo que estuvimos juntos no valieron nada para ti? Querías volver a tu ciudad, querías ver a tu abuelo, querías hijos, querías vivir conmigo para siempre, pero esa es la cuestión, la palabra "querías" no siempre se enlaza con el futuro y los planes no siempre son hechos._

 _Hoy siento que no podré sobrevivir a tu ausencia y que no puedo quedarme más en tu hogar, mi salud no es la mejor, mi fuerza ha disminuido tanto que hay veces en las que a penas puedo permanecer de pie, no hay alimento que mi cuerpo pueda asimilar sin que lo vomite todo minutos después, cada mañana es un tormento para mi, las náuseas no me permiten estar cerca de gente que tome su desayuno, eso es otro motivo para preocupar a los chicos, creen que a este paso me debilitare hasta morir, no puedo decir que están equivocados pero no tengo apetito, por lo cual no es realmente importante si puedo consumir alimentos o no, así que mañana partiremos, no tengo idea de a donde, eso se los dejo a los chicos, un pobre intento de mejorar mi salud, no creo que funcione pero no puedo abatirlos más de lo que ya están, sólo espero que al final no se culpen demasiado y puedan seguir adelante, también espero que tu estés preparado porque cuando nos volvamos a encontrar no voy a perdonarte tan fácil, voy a golpearte hasta que me cansé._

 ** _Hola!_**

 ** _He tardado un poco, pero espero que les guste, me he esforzado mucho :3_**

 ** _Gracias a las personas que han comentado, son grandes._**

 ** _Si les gusta dejen un review por fi._**

 ** _Nos seguimos leyendo_**


	4. Cuarta carta

_Hak:_

 _Ha pasado una semana desde que llegamos a casa de Ik Soo, no mentire, fue difícil, los kilometros que nos separan de la tribu del viento me parecieron eternos, teníamos que detenernos demasiado gracias a mi debilidad, creo que me he convertido en una carga aún más pesada que antes, tan grande que ni siquiera los chicos pueden llevarla con tranquilidad, temo que en los próximos meses empeore pero no puedo estar completamente segura de ello._

 _Creo que la idea del monje de quedarnos aquí por un tiempo es la mejor, después de todo necesitamos escondernos después de esa batalla y este lugar esta en medio de la nada, la naturaleza lo rodea lo que nos provee protección extra._

 _Shin-Ah dice que las tropas se están movilizando comandadas siempre por So-Woon, pero que no parecen pelear, cree que buscan algo, tengo el presentimiento de que es a mi, quiere que regrese a palacio pero no lo haré, hoy menos que nunca, tengo que protegernos, defendernos de lo que sea que nos espere dentro de las murallas del Castillo Hiryuu, no puedo permitir que ninguno de nosotros caiga en sus manos, justo como tu lo hacías, esa es mi nueva responsabilidad y te prometo que no fallare._

 _Hak, tengo que admitirlo, estoy asustada por lo que el futuro nos depara, sobre todo porque no se como voy a enfrentarlo sin ti, sin esa sonrisa llena de orgullo y amor que sólo reservabas para mi, tus interminables clases o sencillamente tus comentarios cínicos y juguetones que siempre iniciaban nuestras peleas, creo que después de un largo tiempo por fin puedo entender el porqué de estas, siempre quisiste animarme con ellas ¿cierto?._

 _Hoy que no puedo tenerlas las extraño tanto pero sobre todo a ti, quisiera verte, abrazarte, volver a sentir tu olor, besarte, hay días en que pienso que no podré seguir sin ti pero entonces recuerdo tus ojos y sé, creo que entiendo por primera vez que esto no es lo que querrías para mi, si yo me hubiera ido y tú siguieras aquí es lo que habría querido para ti._

 _Es en ese momento en el que hago una lista de todas las cosas positivas y bellas que he presenciado, los momentos hermosos que he vivido, trató de que estos me den fuerza para seguir adelante, para que pueda vivir tan bien como me sea posible sin ti a mi lado._

 _¿Lo recuerdas? La primera vez que me dijiste que me amabas, que lo hiciste desde que éramos niños y que la prueba más grande de ello fue sacrificar tu felicidad por la mía, esa noche lloré de felicidad, mis sentimientos estaban claros y estaba asustada por el día en que tendría que liberarte, en el que te apartarias de mi lado, fue entonces que lo supe, no era que sólo obedecias a mi padre, sino que realmente te habías entregado a mi y yo hice lo mismo, me entregue a ti, enlazando nuestras vidas, volviendonos uno, supe en ese momento que no podríamos vivir el uno sin el otro y lo agradecí._

 _Nuestra primera noche fue casi mágica, teníamos unos pocos meses juntos y dijiste que te habría gustado esperar más tiempo, casarnos ál menos, pero mi querido Hak, todo eso es simbólico, sobre todo considerando nuestra situación, la constante amenaza sobre nuestras vidas y el amor que descubrimos y profesabamos hacia el otro. Esa misma noche me hablaste de tus planes, los que siempre me incluían y por primera vez me permití esperar con ansias el futuro, ese que compartiriamos, me preguntaste si quería volver a Fugua cuando todo esto acabará, que realmente nos casariamos y criariamos a nuestros hijos juntos, solo como Yona y Hak, y no como ex general y princesa, acompañados de nuestra enorme familia, Yoon, Kija, Shin-Ah, Je-Ha, Zeno y Ao, hay días en que sueño con eso, con un campamento más grande y cómodo, los chicos peleando por la comida mientras Yoon, como su madre los regaña por hacer tanto escándalo, mientras yo persigo a un pequeño niño de cabello azabache que corretea sin mirar atrás, después tú apareces y lo levantas sin ningún esfuerzo mientras él ríe a carcajadas y tú me sonríes, me llena de felicidad y entonces despierto y descubro que eso no podrá ser, me duele y lloro, sin embargo hoy mientras observaba a los chicos hacer las tareas diarias en el bosque y permanecía sentada dentro de la casa, me di cuenta de algo que no había notado por estar en ese constante letargo, algo que tal vez sea obvio pero que al no tener una guía materna antes no comprendí, supongo que aún soy demasiado despistada y te reirías por ello, además no se lo he dicho a nadie, quería que lo supieras antes que todos._

 _Hak, creo que estoy embarazada._

 _ **Ok, espero les guste despues de esta sospecha de Yona.**_

 _ **¿Que pasara ahora con todos?**_

 _ **¿Como lo tomaran los dragones?**_

 _ **¿Yona estara feliz o sencillamente preocupada?**_

 _ **¿Leyeron todo esto con voz de narrador?**_

 _ **Jajajaja**_

 ** _Nos vemos_**


End file.
